legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P10/Transcript
(Amanda is seen using the keycard to enter the Infant's cell) Amanda: Oh bot oh boy oh boy! This is gonna be so fun! (Amanda looks around) Amanda: Oh Infant! Come on out, your new playmate's here! (No response) Amanda:......Ummm....Baby? (No response. However, cooing is soon heard) Amanda: *Gasp* (A small purple and red Targhul Infant crawls out) ???:....Hello? Amanda: Oh my god you're so cute!! ???: !! *Crawls away* Amanda: Oh w-wait wait please come back! (The infant hides underneath a bed) ???:.... Amanda:.... (Amanda then sits down on the floor) Amanda: It's okay. I won't hurt you. ???:……… Amanda:... Hmm.. *Gasp* (Amanda reaches into her pocket and pulls a candy bar. She opens it and puts it on the floor) Amanda: Want some chocolate? ???: *Gasp* (The infant crawls out and then quickly grabs the chocolate bar quickly eating it) ???: *Happy sigh* Amanda: There you go. ???: *Smile* Thanks! Amanda: Hey don't mention it kiddo. ???: *Sniff* Hey. You're not one of those people who brought me here. Amanda:.... ???: Who are you? Amanda: Okay. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. ???: Okay. Amanda: My name is Amanda Nierens. I'm here to stop the bad guys holding you here. ???: Really? Amanda: Yeah. ???: *Gasp* Yay! (The infant goes up to Amanda and hugs her waist before it starts to bond to her) Amanda: Whoa what the!? (Amanda looks down to find the bonded infant covering her stomach) Amanda:.....Is...this what bonding is? ???: *Voice* You've never seen bonding before miss? Amanda: N-No this is my first time. ???: *Voice* Oh man, you've got a lot to learn. Amanda: All I know is that they warned me about shifting. That was it. ???: *Voice* Oh yeah, that. Amanda: Is it something that I should worry about? ???: *Voice* Oh no not at all! I use it as a way to play! Amanda: To play? ???: *Voice* Yeah! Amanda: Oh. They made it sound like something dangerous. ???: *Voice* Trust me it's not. Amanda: Okay then. (Amanda stands up) Amanda: You uhhh, you got any toys around? ???: *Voice* There's a ball in the corner of the room. (Amanda goes and gets the ball) Amanda: Here it is! ???: *voice* YAY! (The infant shifts out of pure excitement) Amanda: !! *Giggles and drops the ball* ???: *Voice* Oops! Sorry, I got too excited! (The infant removes itself from Amanda) Amanda: Whoa! That seriously tickled. Was that shifting? ???: Y-Yeah. Like I said, it's harmless. Though, I can kinda see why they warned you about it. Amanda: It's okay kiddo. At least now I know what it is. ???: Yeah. So, where's the ball? Amanda: Oh! (Amanda picks the ball up) Amanda: Here it is! ???: Yay! Let's play Amanda: You got it! *Throws ball* Go get it! ???: WOO!! (The infant chases after the ball and grabs it before returning to Amanda) Amanda: Good boy! ???: Thanks! Amanda: Up for a few more rounds? ???: Yeah! Amanda: Alright! (Amanda tosses the ball as the infant goes after it. Later on, the scene cuts to the two on the bed in the cell. The infant lies on Amanda's stomach as she pets it) ???: *Happy hum* Amanda: Was that fun? ???: Yeah! Most fun I've had since I got here! Amanda: Why did they bring you here? WHere are your parents? ???: My....parents? Amanda: Yeah. ???:.....I....I don't really know. Amanda: Hm? ???: I don't remember my parents. I just remember being brought here from somewhere in the Shadowrealm. Amanda:....R-Really? ???: Mmhm. Amanda: Oh... I'm sorry kiddo... ???: It's okay. The people here aren't mean, but they don't seem to really love me either. Amanda: Can't imagine why. You're adorable! ???: Aww thanks. Amanda: *Smile* (Amanda looks around) Amanda: Tell you what, how about you come home with me and my friends? ???: *Gasp* Really?! Amanda: Yeah! If you bond to me, I can sneak you out! ???: *Happy squeal* (The infant bonds to Amanda excitedly) ???: *Voice* Yes yes yes yes YES!!! Amanda: Aww! Welcome to the family, uh... Huh. Hey do you have a name? ???: *Voice* Umm, no. Amanda: hm, I'll have to figure that out later. ???: *Voice* I get a name to?! Amanda: Yep! (The infant shifts in excitement again) ???: *Voice* YES!! THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!! Amanda: *Giggling* Relax relax RELAX PLEASE!!! ???: *Voice* Oops! (The infant stops shifting) ???: *Voice* Sorry, it's a real habit. Amanda: Y-Yeah... I can tell... ???: *Voice* Well I'll try and take it easy. So when do we leave. Amanda: I'm working on that. It'll be okay though don't worry. ???: *Voice* Okay. (Amanda gets out of bed and goes to the door) Amanda: Till then, we should be safe to leave the cell like this. Just stay bonded okay? ???: *Voice* Right. (Amanda nods and opens the door before she locks it behind her. She then heads back upstairs where she finds Daniel and the others) Daniel: Ah, there she is! Adam: Have fun Amanda? Amanda: Umm, y-yeah. ???: *Gasp* Are these more friends?! Amanda: Shhh! Daniel: ??? Oliver: Huh?? Amanda: N-Nothing! I uhhhh, I was just coughing! (Amanda pretends to cough) Amanda: Yeah, coughing! Daniel: Uhhhhh.... Amanda: *Nervous sweating* Burning Sun: *Voice* Daniel. Daniel: Hm? (Burning Sun appears next to Amanda) Burning Sun: Your friend appears to be hiding something. Daniel: What?? Burning Sun: Look. Amanda: WAIT!! (Burning Sun lifts Amanda's shirt, revealing the Targhul covering her stomach) Daniel: !! Adam: AHH!! Oliver: THE HELL!?! Amanda: *Pulls her shirt down* RUDE!!! Burning Sun: Hmph. (Burning Sun vanishes) Daniel: Amanda what is that?! Adam: Was that stuff moving?! GROSS!! Amanda: SHH! Keep quiet you idiots. Oliver: Don't call us "idiots"! What is that!? Amanda:.... Its the infant. All three: WHAAAAT!?! Amanda: I stole it from the cell. Daniel: W-Why?! Amanda: Daniel you should've seen it! It was starving and lonely! I couldn't resist! ???: *Voice Amanda can I meet the new friends? Amanda: Shh! Keep quiet, we can't let them hear you. Oliver: Amanda you need to put that thing back now. Amanda: WHAT?! Oliver: They're gonna notice he's gone. Adam: Yeah Oliver's right! Amanda: NO!! I'm not leaving him here with a bunch of fanatic Insurgents! Daniel: But Aman- Amanda: He's coming with us! I don't care if our cover's blown, he's not gonna be forced into that cell again! Daniel:....... Adam: Amanda... Amanda: I'm not discussing it anymore. He's staying. Daniel: *Sigh*...Alright. If you want to keep him, that's fine. Amanda: Thanks Daniel. Daniel: *Nods* (A door then begins to open as Adriana and the other commanders walk out) Amanda: !!! Daniel: Ah! Adriana! Adriana: Ah hello Kevin! *Sees Amanda* Hmm? Hey weren't you suppose to watch the infant? Amanda: O-Ooh I uh... I played with it but it got tired and went to bed. Adriana: Ah, okay. Did it pose any problems for you? Amanda: Well I found out what shifting was, that's for sure. Adriana: Ha! *Crosses her arms and smirks* Yeah its a pretty crazy thing huh? Amanda: *Giggles* Yeah. *Thinking* My god why is her chest so big? ……… I'm not jealous. Daniel: So, any new developments Adriana? Adriana: Nothing so far. We still can't really break through the blockades with the firepower we have. Plus, the Defenders being here makes this way harder than it has to be. Daniel: Hm, I see. Amanda: Y-Yeah. Adriana: Hm? Amanda: Nothing. Adriana:..... Amanda:.... Adriana: So, how about I treat you four to some snacks? You must be famished. Adam: W-Wow really? Adriana: Yep. We got a place near by that has some great food and a place for everyone to play some games. Amanda: That sounds fun! Adriana: Well then, come on! (The four nod and follow Adriana out of the station. It then cuts to them all sitting at a restaurant as they all sit at booths. Amanda is seen next to Adriana as Oliver, Adam and Daniel sit together at another table) Amanda: Hmmm.... Adriana: So. You're a fan of my music huh? Amanda: Huh? Oh yeah. I listen to it a lot. Adriana: That's nice to hear. What's your favorite song? Amanda: Umm, hmm...What was that last one you made? Adriana: You mean "Don't fall for me"? Amanda: Yeah that one. That's it. Adriana: Oh yeah, I like that one too! It was probably the most fun one to make. Amanda: I could tell. Adriana: *Smile* Hey maybe when this is over, I'll give you and your friends a private concert. Amanda: W-Wow really? That's awfully nice of you. ANd you just met us today. Adriana: Well you do seem rather different from the other people in my group. Amanda: Yeah. They just want an excuse to cause mayhem. You want to bring a better life for the Shadowrealm. Adriana: Exactly! Amanda: Yeah. Adriana: Though, there is one thing about you I find weird. Amanda: Hm? Adriana: What is this outfit you're wearing? Amanda: What's wrong with it? Adriana: Well for one, your sleeves are torn, your hands are wrapped in tape, you're also barefoot for some reason. Amanda: Umm, I am a brawler. You know that right? Adriana: A brawler? Amanda: Yeah. I fight with my hands and feet. Adriana: Really?? Amanda: Yeah. Adriana: Wow. That is WAY more different than my guys. They all use guns and magic. Amanda: Well I guess that makes me more unique. Adriana: I guess it does. Amanda: *Smile* (Adriana smiles back. Meanwhile the boys are seen sitting down) Daniel: Well. This little group is interesting. Adam: Yeah. It is. ???: OH COME ON!!! (the 3 look over to see some of the members of the insurgency at another table full of cards and chips) ???: DAMN IT I LOST AGAIN! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!? ???: I'm just good at the game man. ???: YOU ARE CHEATING SOMEHOW!!! Daniel: Yikes. Oliver: Hmmm... (Oliver starts heading over to the table) Adam: O-Oliver? (Daniel and Adam follow him. The 3 arrive at the table and they see the insurgency members have left leaving only the one person currently shuffling cards) Oliver: Hello there. ???: Hm? Oh, hello. Oliver: You're on a hot streak huh? ???: What can I say? I'm just good at the game. Oliver: No one is good at a game of luck. ???: Well I am. Oliver:.... ???: If you don't believe me, then try me. I'll even let the first game be free. Oliver: Hmm... All right. I'll play. What's your name? ???: Samuel. Oliver: Alright Samuel. You're on. Samuel: Alright then. Would your friends like to join in too? Daniel: Eh, why not? (The 3 take a seat) Samuel: The name of the game of Texas Hold 'Em. Daniel: Don't we need a dealer for that. (A woman then walks up) ???: Another game Samuel? Samuel: Yep. Mind serving at the dealing? ???: No problem. Daniel: Never mind. There's one now. Adam: Yep. Samuel: Say, aren't you boys a little young for gambling? Daniel: So? Samuel: Hm. Fair enough. Now. Let's play. (The woman takes the cards and gives two cards to each player, all face down) Oliver: *Thinking* Okay... If I remember correctly, the guy with the best hand wins. Let's see how this goes. Daniel: *Thinking* Maybe if I'm subtle enough, I can use Burning Sun to beat this with ease. Samuel: Let's begin shall we? Adam: Sure. *Thinking* Wait is a queen and a 2 good? Samuel: What have you got? Adam:....U-Um.... (The deal then shows the first 3 cards. A 3. A 3. And a 4. Samuel: Ooooh. Adam: D-Did I do good? (Samuel looks at Adam's cards) Samuel: No. Adam: Aww.... (Another card is shown. A King) Daniel: Oh ho! Samuel: Feeling confident? Daniel: Yep. This game is mine! (The final card shows to be a Joker) Daniel:..... Samuel: Come again? Daniel: W-What?? That's impossible! Samuel: Hmm, what about you mister? Oliver: Hmmm.... Samuel: Anything good? (Oliver looks at Daniel and Adam) Oliver: *Thinking* So far, they've both lost. Let's hope this one at least does well. (The cards are shown to both be Kings) Oliver: Oh! Samuel: Well I'll be. Adam: What?! Daniel: Aw how come he gets all the luck? Oliver: Ha. I told you. You can't be good at a game of luck. Samuel: *Slow claps* Well done my friend. You won the game. So. How about another round? Oliver: Another round huh? You kind of lost your record you sure you wanna risk another loss? Samuel: I'm prepared to take the risk. ANd what say we... Up the stakes? Oliver: Hm? Adam: Up the stakes? Samuel: Yes. Daniel: How? (Samuel puts a large stack of money on the table) Samuel: This. Is 30,000 dollars. Adam: WHOA!!! Daniel: No way! Samuel: Sure is kids. Oliver: That's a lot of money. Samuel: And its all yours. If you can beat me of course. Oliver: All right. i'll take that bet. Samuel: Hold it. You need to bet something to. Oliver: Huh? Samuel: As I said: We're raising the stakes. So what will you bet? Oliver: Hmm.... Daniel: Crap uhh.... Adam: I-I don't have much. But will this do? (Adam puts three dollars down) Samuel:... Daniel: I think that's a no Adam. Adam: Aww.... Samuel: Here. I have an idea. (Samuel snaps his fingers and suddenly several chips appear next to the 3 boys) Daniel: Whoa! Adam: The heck?? Samuel: Here we go. Oliver:..... Samuel: So. Feel like playing? Daniel: …. Yeah let's go. I want that money. Adam: Its 3 against one. We got this. Right Oliver? Oliver:.... Adam: Oliver? Oliver: *Thinking* The other two don't see it yet, but there's something up here. (Oliver looks at Samuel) Oliver: *Thinking* I've got a feeling this won't be a normal game. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts